The hero
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Se arriesgó por ella, se la jugó por ella. Intentó ser el héroe y derrotar al villano. Pero es bastante obvio que el héroe es ella, no él.


PPG no es de mi propiedad.

Hay unas cuantas palabras mal sonantes :I

* * *

Sirenas, el sonido de las sirenas inundaba el lugar. Gritos, explosiones, policías indicando los lugares de evacuación, edificios cayendo, lugares incendiándose, gente atropellándose para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y no ser arrastrados al infierno que tomaba lugar al otro lado de la ciudad, pobres aquellos que estaban en el centro del caos. Patrullas cercaban el lugar para impedir que la multitud se dispersara y fuera imposible controlarlos.

Cualquiera diría que se acostumbraría, Saltadilla era el epicentro de las catástrofes; monstruos colosales, humanos con poderes, criminales con medios asombrosos, de todo. Pero sin duda, cada vez que se realizaba la evacuación era uno de los peores sentimientos que podían existir. Sabía que gente moriría, mucha seguramente, sabía que su propia vida estaba en peligro. Sabía que en aquel cielo lleno de estelas de colores estaba Bellota, dando lo mejor de sí para salvar a toda la ciudad.

Apretujado entre la multitud y caminando, levantó el rostro en busca de la estela de color verde brillante. Las azules iban a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que lo mareaban, además de que daban unos giros tan cerrados que se preguntaba cómo no rompían la barrera del sonido. La roja y la rosa era un ir y venir, una bajaba para después subir y arrojar a la otra. Y por último las verdes, colisionaban entre ellas, una tras otra, sin descanso.

Frunció el ceño preocupado, sabía de sobra como terminaba Bellota, su único consuelo era saber que Butch terminaba mil veces peor que la chica, bien merecido lo tenía ese imbécil. Las estelas verdes volvieron a colisionar, pero paso algo que no debía pasar. La más oscura arrojó a la más clara, tan fuerte que la mando a volar. Mitch vio como la estela de color verde iba en su dirección.

La gente gritó al ver y oír como alguien colisionaba contra el concreto, a unos tres metros, la tierra tembló. La multitud que ya estaba asustada, entró en pánico. Gritos, sollozos, gente pasmada y que no se movía. Mitch se abrió paso entre la gente y se recargó en el cofre de una patrulla, viendo todo. Los policías sacaron las armas y apuntaron. El polvo que había creado la caída no dejaba ver nada.

El polvo comenzó a dispersarse y la vio, Mitch apretó los puños y sintió que se quedaba sin aire. En el centro del cráter, medio inconsciente, estaba Bellota. La chica intentaba levantarse, sus antebrazos estaban apoyándola, pero su cabeza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Se levantó pero volvió a caer, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La gente guardaba silencio. El resto de polvo desapareció y la multitud dio un grito ahogado y se arrinconó más, los policías estaban listos, pero no evitaban temblar.

Por los huecos de la ropa se lograban ver las heridas, abiertas, mostrando su viva piel, la sangre salía en finas líneas que se mezclaban con la mugrienta ropa. Sus brazos tenían moretones, su cabello hecho un desastre. Su rostro, a pesar de las cortadas y moretones, intimidaba a cualquiera. Ojos verdes y vacíos, su sonrisa mostraba sus dientes ensangrentados y su labio partido. Pasaba totalmente de los humanos inútiles.

-¡Perra!-. Gritó con diversión. –¡Levántate, puta!-. Ordenó.

Bellota levantó ligeramente la mirada, su visión empeoraba cada vez más, frunció el ceño. La había atrapado con la guardia baja y ahora estaba a nada de desmayarse, no podía darse ese lujo. Una risa larga, sarcástica y burlona resonó, Butch se reía a carcajadas de ella. Apretó los dientes, agravando su dolor de cabeza.

-¡Anda! ¡Arriba, desgraciada, esto aún no acaba!-. Vociferó, señalándola.

No se atrevían a disparar, el Rowdy estaba concentrado en Bellota, un disparo y lo único que lograrían sería volverse el blanco de atención. No podían arriesgar a tanta gente inocente, no tenían más opción que esperar, y rogar, porque Bellota se recuperase y lo llevase lejos de ahí. Comenzaron a mover a la gente, en silencio y con cuidado, no debían captar la atención de Butch.

La risa llena de burla, insultos y esa mirada de superioridad habían petrificado a Mitch. Aún recargado en el cofre del auto apretó los puños. Bellota no podía levantarse, estaba a merced de ese maldito. Su ritmo cardíaco como su respiración había aumentado, no escuchaba nada más que la risa de Butch, sus dientes chirreaban por la manera en la cual los mantenía juntos, su ceño estaba fruncido. Butch dejó de reír, dirigió su mirada a Bellota y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Sin pensar, saltó el cofre del auto y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga. Un policía intentó detenerlo pero no lo logró atrapar, hubo gritos ahogados que no escuchó y sacó su navaja. La preparó aún corriendo. Llegó por detrás de Bellota, la saltó. Se quedó petrificado de un momento a otro, su mente estaba en blanco y veía hacía un punto fijo en el suelo. Un líquido tibio recorrió sus manos y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

Levantó el rostro de golpe, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Butch, la expresión del Rowdy había cambiado; sus labios formaban una línea recta y sus cejas antes fruncidas ahora estaban casi totalmente rectas. Todo había sido como un flashazo de luz blanca para Mitch; segundos antes estaba viendo todo detrás de una patrulla y ahora tenía el filo de su navaja incrustado en el abdomen de Butch.

Tragó con dificultad, su garganta se había cerrado. Se escuchó el golpe de la sangre contra el concreto, o al menos él lo escuchó perfectamente. Sostenía con firmeza el arma, no temblaba, simplemente estaba de pie, frente a Butch, mirándole a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada con un monstruo.

Lo tomaron de la garganta y lo levantaron del suelo tan rápido que inhaló con fuerza el poco aire que pudo obtener. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y llevó sus ensangrentadas manos a la mano ajena que lo sostenía del cuello. De nuevo cambió el rostro de Butch; sus cejas volvieron a fruncirse, pero no sonreía. Mitch comenzó a arañar la mano del Rowdy con desesperación y a mover sus pies en búsqueda del suelo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita rata?-. La voz era gruesa, intimidatoria, autoritaria. Butch arqueó una ceja. –Te he preguntado algo, cerdo inútil, responde-.

Más presión, Mitch ahogó un gemido de dolor, sentía los dedos de Butch penetrar su piel; sentía como si le fuese a arrancar de un solo jalón la tráquea. No detenía sus intentos desesperados de alejar la mano de Butch, cerraba los ojos e intentaba respirar con la boca, necesitaba aire en sus pulmones. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Mitch sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y con más desesperación buscaba retirar esa mano. Los ojos verdes de Butch carecían de luz, totalmente opacos; la representación del terror, la nada, la muerte, el dolor.

Cayó de golpe al suelo, varios fragmentos de piedra se incrustaron en las palmas de sus manos con las cuales amortiguó su caída. Había caído boca abajo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su vista estaba nublada, no sabía si por la falta de oxigeno o por las lágrimas. Dirigió la mirada a varios lados, buscando respuesta, frente suyo logró ver los pies de alguien y más allá un edificio se derrumbaba, levantando polvo y creando un sonido ensordecedor.

Levantó la mirada y vio la espalda de su amiga, sonrió, iba a llamarla cuando un pedazo de concreto salió volando y de la nube de polvo salió Butch volando. Sonreía de nueva cuenta, levantó las manos y apuntó a Bellota; lanzó esferas de energía, Bellota respondió de la misma manera y los ataques chocaron, creando una explosión y una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Mitch se cubrió el rostro pero no quería dejar de ver qué pasaba.

Los pies de Bellota abandonaron el suelo, comenzó a elevarse, Mitch se levantó rápidamente del suelo y miró a los otros dos, que estaban sobre suyo por varios metros. El rostro de Bellota era sereno, pero sus cejas fruncidas mostraban su molestia. Butch mostraba su insana sonrisa. Mitch deseaba llamar a su amiga, preguntarle como estaba. Butch se carcajeó.

-Sabía, sabía que no te morirías con eso-. Siseó y sus ojos mostraron un brillo enfermizo que hizo temblar a Mitch. –Continuemos, mi querida zorrita-.

Bellota no contestó, se alejó de ahí, voló en dirección donde estaban sus hermanas y al instante fue seguida por Butch. Las estelas de color verde dejaron ese lugar para perderse por los edificios del otro extremo de la ciudad. Mitch permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, Bellota no se había girado a verlo en ningún momento y mucho menos le habló, ¿había sido para que Butch no fuera contra él de nuevo?

Lo tomaron del hombro y se giró, era un oficial, no le dijo nada solo fue conducido hacía la demás gente que aún no evacuaba. Las miradas estaban sobre él pero no prestaba atención, su mente solo estaba en Bellota y en cómo se encontraba. Miró su mano con piedras incrustadas y polvo, estaba temblando, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño; Butch podía irse al infierno de nuevo y no regresar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente las noticias no dejaron de hablar sobre el ataque de los Rowdys que había tomado lugar en el extremo oeste de la ciudad. Los periódicos, radio e internet estaban a reventar de esas noticias. No podía evitar sentirse mala persona, pero Mitch estaba preocupado solo por Bellota, deseaba saber cómo estaba la chica y saber que tan mal había dejado a Butch. Después de cada ataque las chicas se la pasaban ayudando con los escombros o eran aisladas, dependía el caso. Con los ataques de sus contrapartes tendían a ser aisladas debido al deplorable estado en el que terminaban.

No podía soportarlo más, tomó su cartera y se despidió de su abuela. Salió corriendo y tomó rumbo a la casa de su amiga, no podía con la preocupación. El trayecto sin duda fue difícil, todo el mundo estaba nervioso, furioso y varias partes de la ciudad estaban cercadas; como donde Bellota había caído, intentó no recordar el incidente por el momento. Se las arregló para llegar a la casa de Utonio.

La simple fachada lo recibió, tocó el timbre repetidas veces y con una desesperación bastante obvia, después de un rato la puerta se abrió; el profesor Utonio abrió muy poco la puerta y al ver al chico suspiró aliviado y lo dejó entrar. Una vez se cerró la puerta no hubo necesidad de palabras, el hombre le hizo un gesto y Mitch subió las escaleras. Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación de las chicas, tocó antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Burbuja fue la primera en verlo, le sonrió con ternura y Mitch le contestó de la misma manera. El joven escaneó la habitación, las tres estaban sentadas en sus respectivas camas; Burbuja lo miraba, Bombón leía y Bellota tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida. Se acercó y Bombón lo saludo. Se veían bien, irónicamente; ni una cicatriz, vendaje o sutura, su piel se mostraba como todos los días, pero sin duda las chicas estaban agotadas. Miró a Bellota.

-¿Necesitas decirle algo?-. Preguntó Bombón.

Mitch la miró y negó. –Solo quería saber cómo esta-. Respondió y miró a Burbuja y a Bombón. –¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo están?-.

Bombón suspiró y bajó su libro. –Hemos estado mejor-.

-Cada vez son peores-. Comentó Burbuja, bajando el rostro. –Es… como si cada que volvieran fueran más fuertes-.

Un silencio se creó en la habitación, el recuerdo de la batalla apareció en la mente de las heroínas, haciéndolas sentir incomodas. Bombón lo miró y sonrió de nueva cuenta, aligerando un poco el ambiente.

-Esta despierta-. Dijo antes de volver a su libro.

Mitch dirigió la mirada a Bellota, se acercó y una vez a su lado la chica abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro. Mitch sonrió aliviado y alegre, pero no recibió el mismo gesto, Bellota frunció el ceño, continuaba con los brazos cruzados. No le dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando, Mitch desvió la mirada, incomodo ante la falta de palabras de Bellota.

-Me alegra ver…-.

-Eres un imbécil-. Interrumpió la chica, molesta.

Mitch la volvió a mirar, Burbuja los observaba y Bombón había dejado de leer pero mantenía la vista fija a las hojas. Bellota rebuscó bajo de su almohada y sacó un mango de metal, estaba totalmente raspado y abollado, se veía sangre seca en un extremo. Mitch lo reconoció, era el mango de su navaja, iba a estirar la mano y tomarlo, cuando Bellota lo arrojó. El pedazo de metal pasó junto al rostro de Mitch y cayó al suelo, haciendo que el metal tintineara.

-¡Eres un autentico idiota!-. Vociferó molesta la chica. –¡Tú, estúpido suicida!-.

Mitch retrocedió un paso. –¡Estuvo a nada de matarte! ¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?!-. Gritó Bellota.

-¡Solo quería ayudar!-. Contestó con gritos, apretó los puños y avanzó el paso que había retrocedido. –¡Estabas casi inconsciente! ¡No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados!-.

Bellota se levantó de la cama, quedando frente a Mitch, el varón no desvió la mirada esta vez; se retaron por segundos. Bellota apretó los dientes y volvió a rugir.

-¡Debiste correr! ¡No intervenir!-. Los gritos de Bellota habían captado la atención del profesor quien subía las escaleras para ver qué pasaba. –¡No puedes hacer nada contra él, entiéndelo! ¡No debiste hacer esa estupidez!-.

Mitch apretó los puños, fruncía el ceño. Iba a contestar cuando la voz serena, pero demandante de Bombón captó la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué paso?-. Preguntó.

-Este idiota-. Comentó Bellota, mirando a su hermana y señalando a Mitch. –Le hizo frente a Butch-.

Los ojos de Bombón y Burbuja se agrandaron, incluso el profesor, quien iba ingresando al cuarto, se quedó sorprendido. La sorpresa en los ojos de la líder duro poco, dejó su libro en su regazo, sus gestos se endurecieron y miró fijamente a Mitch, quien se sintió intimidado pero no se doblegó; retó a la Bombón también.

-¿Qué hiciste?-. Demandó.

-Bellota estaba inconsciente, ese maldito iba a matarla ahí, no podía quedarme mirando-. Dijo con voz alta y hasta molesta. –Lo corté con mi navaja-.

-¿Y creías que eso le haría algo?-. Preguntó Bellota, captando la atención del joven de nuevo. –¿Qué una diminuta hoja de metal lo haría doblegarse y se alejaría?-.

Su tono era hiriente, sarcástico, bastante irónico. Mitch apretó los dientes, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar. Estaba molesto, él lo único que había querido hacer era ayudar a su amiga. Sentía la mirada del resto de la familia, sabía de sobra que todos estaban a favor de Bellota. Sí, había sido un autentico _kamikaze_ , pero lo había hecho para ayudar a Bellota.

-Solo quería ayudarte-. A pesar de estar molesto habló muy bajo. –Estaba a punto de matarte, Bellota, no podía permitir eso…-.

Un nuevo silencio inundó el lugar, Bellota desvió la mirada y relajó su gesto, lanzó un suspiró largo. El gesto de Bombón también se relajó y se mostró un poco más comprensivo. Burbuja se alegraba que todos se comenzaban a calmar, el profesor, quien solo había subido para preguntar si necesitaban algo, se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta.

-… Gracias-. Dijo, Mitch la miró. –Por preocuparte por mí-.

El muchacho sonrió, y Bellota también. Se habían reconciliado, el profesor celebró eso y también le pidió ayuda a Mitch. La comida de las chicas estaba en la planta baja, en bandejas, y le pidió el favor de ayudarlo. Mitch aceptó gustoso. Antes de salir del cuarto el profesor le pidió a Bellota que regresara a la cama y la chica acató. Ambos varones dejaron la habitación, una vez escuchó que bajaban el último escalón, Bellota desvaneció su sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso?-. Preguntó Burbuja, mirando desde su lugar el mango de la navaja.

-Se acercó y lo apuñaló. Butch casi lo mata -. Contó la morena, recordando la escena.

Se volvió a crear un silencio, Bombón regresó a su lectura, Burbuja se recostó y cerró los ojos un momento. Bellota cruzó sus brazos y miró el mango del arma. Una parte de ella, diminuta, casi inexistente, estaba alegre de ver como Mitch había querido salvarla, pero la otra parte le decía que debía tener más cuidado e impedir que Mitch viera sus peleas. Si el chico se ponía así por un simple encontronazo de poca duración, no sabía cómo se pondría si viera sus combates normales.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y masajeó una pequeña zona, entre su cuello y su hombro. No había nada ahí, ni una sola marca o moretón, pero aún tenía aquella sensación. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y no evitó fruncir el ceño. Dejó su mano hay, cubriéndose. El animal de Butch le había dejado un moretón enorme ahí, aunque sabía que no podía llamarse _moretón_ a una marca hecha con la boca y los labios. Chasqueó la lengua y retiró su mano.

* * *

Llevo un tiempo sin escribir, bastante diría yo. Así que no se como va mi narración, así que eso.

Saludos gente :D


End file.
